


Hair

by greensaysk (opacre)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hair Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opacre/pseuds/greensaysk
Summary: Michiru loves Haruka's hair.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Hair

Michiru loves pulling on Haruka’s short hair, loves seeing those smirking eyes looking back at her while she turned her this way and that between her legs.

It doesn’t take much to imagine the wind coursing through the blonde strands because Haruka’s hair always looks windswept, whether she’s racing around the track, running after an enemy, stretched out on a chair watching Michiru swim and it never fails to make Michiru want to run her own hands through it. The wind makes Haruka’s hair look careless and reckless and forever inviting, begging to be caught just like the wind.

She wraps it around her fingers and sighs as she feels Haruka’s mouth rub against her inner thighs, shivers as she feels her breath against her wet folds, shudders as her lover’s tongue delves inside and explores. But it’s the brushes of Haruka’s hair against her skin that have her arching her back and moaning, feather touches that keep her panting as she tightens her hands in her short hair.

“Michiru,” Haruka murmurs around her and she gentles her grasp, wondering if she’s been too hard, has grasped too tight. Michiru’s always been looked at as an epitome of grace and elegance and she wonders what others would think of her hungry hold on Haruka’s hair, inelegant and honest.

Haruka pushes her head back into her hands, gives a shake of her hair and Michiru squirms and whimpers as it brushes against her skin, her damp hair curling around Haruka’s mouth, and forgets about everybody else because clearly Haruka appreciates Michiru’s desire.

“Haruka,” she sighs as she tangles her fingers back in and pulls, pulls Haruka’s mouth back in between her legs and tugs as Haruka suckles at her and she pants and moans and twists her short, soft hair in her hands. “Haruka!”

She loves everything about Haruka, her partner in everything, and she’d never let go of her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018 and just posting.


End file.
